There have been numerous attempts to provide a collapsible boat made of sections which may be stacked when the boat is to be transported. Such boats are very desirable to hunters and fishermen.
One of the attractive features of collapsible boats is that it may be assembled quickly and easily with a minimum numbers of tools.
Some of the prior art boats are Wilkes et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,996,635 which discloses a collapsible boat comprising a plurality of sections capable of being nested one within the other for transporation.
A further example of such a boat is shown by Cormier, U.S. Pat. No. 1,916,093.
The prior art closest to applicant's invention is considered to be the boat construction disclosed by Windle U.S. Pat. No. 3,266,067. Applicant's invention provides a vast improvement over the Windle boat construction as will become apparent from a detailed description of applicant's invention which follows: